


God Is A Woman

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, ITS 2 AM, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, aki is a cockblocker, honestly who doesn’t tho it’s a wildcard, kinda smut, make out, no beta we die like men, nothing happens other than touching tho, stfu Mitsuru quotes Ariana grande, there’s no plot other than she wants the d tbh, theyre in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: “I don’t know,” he genuinely answered, not having an actual answer. “I’d assume a messy closet and suspicious friends?”“No,” she placed her hand under his chin, savoring the leader of SEES on his knees and the lustful gaze in his eyes. Biting his lip from suspense or lust, she didn’t know. “When I’m finished with you, Arisato, you’ll believe God is a woman.”
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	God Is A Woman

She shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not now. But she needed him, to feel his lips against hers, his body pressed against her, she needed him and she hated it. Yet, here she was, in a damp closet in the dorm, in the dark with the man she’s been dating.

Truthfully, Mitsuru was the one who instigated it. But Minato was a smart man, he caught on quickly. He truly had everything, the intelligence she fell for, the charm that could woo her and anyone else, the guts that put daredevils to shame, the proficiency of someone who never wasted time, and the kindness of a saint.

But in this very moment, his charm was the only thing on her mind. It was dark, yet she could find him so very easily. Her hand tightened around the tie from his uniform and slowly undid it.

Her breath hitched as he leaned in closer, colliding his lips with hers. She melted into him, feeling his ever burning warmth. She wanted to drown in him, to see him for everything that he was, Mitsuru wanted to be the one that he would come to in the middle of night. The one he’d be a charmer for, the one that would cling to her like a child after a nightmare, she wanted to be his one and only.

His lips tasted like cinnamon and smoke, they tasted like a cabin in the woods. Desperate, she kissed him back, guiding his hands towards her waist. Her hands unbuttoned his dress shirt, only a quarter through when he abruptly stopped her kiss.

“Is something the matter? Am I going too fast?” Asked Mitsuru, genuinely concerned.

“No, you’re fine. It’s just that my Personas are going crazy right now.” He clarified, massaging his temples. Mitsuru leaned in and began leaving kisses on his jawline, paving her way down to his neck.

Her lips felt cold against his skin, but it was refreshing and cool. Almost like ice was gradually sliding down his body, it sent a shiver down his spine. He hastily told his Personas to shut the hell up and let him enjoy this. They complied.

Mitsuru unbuttoned his shirt further, leaving his bare chest open to all. Her hands ran up and down his toned torso, bringing herself back to his eye level.

“Did that help?” Inquired Mitsuru, a small hint of seduction evident. Minato nodded dumbly, feeling her hands explore him and grip his shoulders.

He kissed her once more, this time with amped aggression and want, pouring desire into his kiss. Her composure broke as she pulled him ever so closer, feeling the inside of his mouth. His tongue pushed against her in a dance she was beginning to learn.

Minato moaned into her, only adding to the arousal she was beginning to feel. Mitsuru yelped as Minato grabbed her from behind and hoisted her up, pinning her against the closet wall. Gleefully, the redhead wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair.

“Mina.” Moaned Mitsuru, eyes shut in pleasure as Minato sucked on the sweet spot she had on her neck. Relishing in his warm and the lustful kiss that trailed down her.

She watched his chest rise and fall, the sweat covering his bare torso, his panting and glimmering body increased her want. Mitsuru unwrapped her legs from his waist.

“Mina, put me down.” She heaved, breathless. He did as she ordered, a perplexed look on his wet face, glimmering from sweat. It morphed into a smirk as she removed his blazer.

“You looked hot.” She blushed.

“Too hot to handle?” Smiled Minato, falling onto his knees when Mitsuru pushed him down.

“You’re far too attractive for your own good, you understand that?” She lectured, unbuttoning her blouse and removing her red ribbon.

“Yes.” He breathed.

“And you love it, how I move you?” Mitsuru spoke with such authority that Minato would do anything she asked without a second thought.

“Always.” 

“And you love it when I touch you, don’t you?” She hummed, eyes ravishing him.

“It sets me aflame.” Replied Minato, patience thinning as he grew turned on every passing second.

“And when I’m finished with you, will you tell me what happens?” The heiress shrugged off her blouse, placing her hands upon his bare shoulders.

“I don’t know,” he genuinely answered, not having an actual answer. “I’d assume a messy closet and suspicious friends?” 

“No,” she placed her hand under his chin, savoring the leader of SEES on his knees and the lustful gaze in his eyes. Biting his lip from suspense or lust, she didn’t know. “When I’m finished with you, Arisato, you’ll believe God is a woman.” 

Mitsuru would take this to her grave, but she was proud of that line she came up with. Especially the way he grinned, it set her body aflame. It wasn’t a cocky or a humorous grin, it was a libidinous grin. 

Minato left soft kisses on her abdomen, making his path up her stomach, pausing below her lacy black bra, kissing her cleavage and neck. Her breath hitched as he showcased the charm that she partially fell for, winking.

“A little less conversation and a little more touch my body, hmm?” 

Her face went aflame at his words, feeling her confidence drip down the drain as he displayed his skills. However, she was somewhat okay with letting him lead. His kisses were short and eager, wishing and wanting, warm and hot. 

Her hands unfastened his belt, unzipping the fly to his pants, waiting for his next move. His navy boxers peeked through his black pants. Their make out halted when the light became far brighter than it should have.

“Well, uh, ahem.” Akihiko found a sudden interest in the floor. “I, uh, found them…” Akihiko blushed madly.

“Oh there you two are-! Oh.” Yukari stared, wide eyed at the two leaders. In hindsight, it wasn’t a pretty picture. She blushed wildly, mostly at seeing a shirtless Minato who was far more muscular than he seemed.

“Uh, hi?” Minato stumbled over his words, realizing that Mitsuru and him were not in a pretty situation. He was shirtless, pushing his Senpai against a wall who was also shirtless and toying with his pants. 

There goes the mood, too.

“Uh, do you guys want to, like, finish…?” Yukari coughed, fascinated with the floor like Akihiko.

“N-no, could you, s-shut the door...please?” Mitsuru requested, stuttering over every word. The light faded as she shut the door. 

Minato sighed, grabbed his dress shirt and blazer and hastily put them on. Mitsuru buttoned her blouse, already ahead of him somehow.

She opened the closet door, waiting for Minato. Although only to tell him, or more similar to commanding, this:

“My room, tonight, don’t be late. Or else you’ll be punished accordingly.” 

There was a coy smile upon her lips as she kissed his cheek, leaving the closet. He smiled, he had something to look forward too.

“Minato-kun, why are you so sweaty? And why were you in a closet?” Asked Fuuka.

...If he could survive the questions, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 in the morning and I wanted to write something, call me out if I made typos. Anyhow, thanks for reading this fic that I made for the hornys (you know who you are). I don’t know how to write smut, so take make out sessions instead. Not much else to say, other than stay safe!


End file.
